super smash bros amazing race
by likes2draw
Summary: ssbb characters are split into pairs and must compete in challenges in many nintendo and sega and whoever made snake worlds!


**DAY -1**

Master hand- HEllo smashers! who's up for a game!

falco-what is it this time?

lucario-c'mon,it can't be that bad.

kirby-yes it can!

master hand-let's play "Amazing Race"

everyone exept falco-YEAH!!

MH-everyone in pairs!

the pairs were:

_kirby+meta knight_

_yoshi+rob_

_dk+diddy_

_marth+ike_

_cfalcon+olimar_

_snake+samus_

_pit+mrgw_

_mario+luigi_

_bowser+__dedede_

_fox+__falco_

_popo+nana_

_lucario+red(pokemon trainer)_

_jigglypuff+pikachu_

_wolf+peach_

_link+zelda_

_tlink+ganon_

wario and sonic were the only ones left

sonic-NO!**NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!**

wario-waaaaaaaah! garlic!

mh-the last team, sonic+wario

**DAY 1**

MH-today the teams will travel to the mushroom kingdom(we aren't traveling to real places derka der).the last one to the pit-

pit-what!?

mh-not you you #!!as I was saying,the last one to the pit** STOP **might be eliminated

yoshi-AKAif you're last, soyanara

mh-now we will see how our teams are doing at the airport

bowser and dedede were at a snack bar for the 6th time.the race started 5 minutes ago

bowser- can you ever stop eating!

dedede-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...'munch munch munch'

bowser-aiaiai!

there was a humongous boom.sonic flew through the air and landed next to bowser

sonic-you think you got it bad?wario just had beans

MEANWHILE

meta knight and kirby got the first tickets

mk+kirby-_we got it! bububububu we got it! bububububu WEEEEEEEEE GOT IT!!_

falco- why are you singing songs from ni hao kailan

they looked at falco

mk+kirby-_you are an idiot ha hahaha haha ha!_

rob smacked fox and falco aside as he,yoshi,dk,and diddy ran to the ticket booth

rob-WE WOULD LIKE 4 TICKETS TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM PLEASE

ticket lady 1-here you are er...sir?

rob-THANK YOU

fox and falco were getting up and started toward the booth.they were ran over by marth and ike.soon followed by ness and lucas.then olimars team,the ice climbers,both links teams,the pokemon(and red,of course)wolfs team,and pits.a bit later, mario and luigi trampled them too

fox-ugh.I think wolf actually sneered at us when he and peach trampled us

falco-are we the last ones?I hate this game

fox-nope,bowser,dedede,sonic,wario,snake,and samus

falco-snake!samus!SONIC!

fox-snake and samus are tied up,probably by kirby and meta knight,and sonic can't lug wario around,he's too heavy

falco-why won't wario pull his own weight around here!

fox-he's too lazy.and fat

finally,fox and falco made it to the booth

fox-2 tickets to the mushroom kingingdom,as fast as possible

ticket lady 1-the nearest flight is full.the next flight is tomorow at 8:00 am

falco-**WHAT! I'M GONNA-**

fox-falco,falco,falco,calm down,I'll handle this.**I'M GONNA-**

MEANWHILE

yoshi was waiting on the other side of the metal detector.kirby's team and dk's team already passed

beebeebeep!

rob-DARNIT

beebeebeep!

rob-DARNIT!

rob was so frustrated, he just flew over the detector.the rest on that flight hopped on to the plane,and almost immediately the plane took off

MEANWHILE

snake and samus finally made it out of the ropes.soon they were at the booth

snake-2 tickets to the mushroom kingdom,pronto

ticket lady 1-take these 'sir' by the way, your flight is tomorow at 8(angrily)

snake did the finger at ticket lady 1

sonic-hey snake,whens the flight?

samus-8 am tomorow

sonic-WHAT?**I HATE YOU WARIO!!**

sonic ran at wario and leaped on him

sonic-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!die!!

wario farts and they fly through the roof.in no time they caught up with the plane

sonic had the wind whipping through his quills

sonic-this is what I call riding in style! 'sniff sniff' well,except for the smell

kirby(from inside the plane)-_He's a hero! he's a guy! he's a dadadada hero guy!_

pilot- this is your pilot speaking. we will be landing in 5-**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! A FLYING HEDGEHOG!!**

they touched down in the mushroom kingdom

yoshi-I wonder where the clue box is?

rob-THERE IT IS!!

rob and yoshi were the first team out and at the clue box

yoshi(reading the clue)-chase the cheese?what the hell does that mean?

a cheese came up to them

cheese-you can't catch me! nanananana!

rob lunged at it. the cheese dodged him and ran through the kingdom

kirby-here's the clue,chasing cheese.**CHASING CHEESE?!**

mk-there it is!

kirby ran at the cheese

cheese2-hahaha!a holes!

both-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!you!!

soon every one was chasing cheese.yoshi was the first to nab his cheese.he noticed the clue stickng out of the cheese's back

yoshi-AHA!!it says...

MH-the next task is a roadblock,so only one team member can do it.they must find one poison mushroom in 23 normal ones.


End file.
